


Sam Gazing

by DominaUmbra666



Series: Weecest Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean watch the stars... even if Dean is paying more attention to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Gazing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Spoglądając na Sama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244416) by [Loreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen)



“Do you think that they would hate us if they knew?”

“No Sammy. Of course they wouldn’t hate us. They’re our family,” Dean said as he carded his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Sam of course was asking about their father and Bobby; maybe he was even asking about their mom. John and Bobby were inside Bobby’s house at the moment discussing their next hunt. From what newspapers said it seemed like there was a werewolf killing people a few towns over.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. “They wouldn’t hate us. Even if they didn’t understand they could never hate us.” He was lying though. He knew John would hate them for what they did. He knew Bobby would be disgusted with the both of them, but he would never tell Sam that.

“Okay Dean.” Sam’s head rested against Dean’s chest and he was tucked into the space between his brother’s thighs. Dean’s hand continued to run through Sam’s brown locks.

Sam knew. He knew that his brother was lying, but he didn’t say anything. He just let Dean believe that Sam was happy with his answer.

“Mom would love us,” said Sam.

“She would be so proud of you.”

“And of you too.”

Dean looked away.

“You’re the best big brother and she would see that.”

“Maybe… look there Sammy. It’s Orion.” Dean had stolen a book on constellations from a library a couple stops back. Sam loved the stars and Dean wanted to learn all of their names for him.

“Where?”

“Right there. See those three stars that are right in a line? That’s his belt. And then his hands and feet are those four other stars that form a X.” Dean reached his arm towards the night sky and pointed out each star to his little brother.

Sam stared. “Wow.”

Dean stopped watching the stars and instead turned his attention on Sam. His smile stretch wide across his face. Dean lent down and pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips. He drew back after a moment.

Sam sat up and twisted his body to face Dean. He initiated the kiss this time and Dean didn’t pull away. They continued kissing until they knew their father would come looking for them.

Neither wanted to find out if they were right.


End file.
